djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
RC-0821
"The best way to defeat an enemy is not to reveal your hand, make them think they are in control. Make your enemy believe they have seen your hand and know your next move. And then they have given up their title as adversary, and have adopted a new title, as prey." '' ''- RC-0821 "Ironsights" RC-0821, who also went by the nicknames "Ironsights" and "Division," was an experimental clone trooper of the Mandalorian warrior Jango Fett. He served the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars and as elite stormtrooper commander during the Galactic Civil War. History Creation In 32 BBY, when the Kaminoans cloners created the clone commandos, and advanced reconnaissance commandos, they began to ponder what would happen if they combined the two. The Kaminoans promptly created an experimental batch of fifty clones. To pass off these clones as standard clones, the Kaminoans placed them under the guise of clone commandos, giving each of them the "RC" designation. Experimental Training RC-0821 and the remaining 19 experimental soldiers were given experimental training which attempted to combine the ARC and RC training by meshing the two together. An example of this is training the clones how to rely on others in small squadrons like clone commandos, but how to be independent and creative like ARC troopers. At the end of the training, the 20 experimental clones were split into five squadrons of four soldiers each. RC-0821 was tasked with leading a squadron designated as Leonidas Squadron. The First Battle of Geonosis When the battle of Geonosis began, Sergeant RC-0821 and Leonidas Squadron were tasked with assassinating high-value targets and destroying a droid production facility. in a highly contested area of the desert battlefield. During the mission, the three other experimental clones of Leonidas Squadron were killed, but their Sergeant pressed on with his mission and eventually linked up with the 111th Heavy Brigade, where he boarded a CIS ship. He, along with VARC-0937-00, and two commandos from another experimental clone squadron would stray from the 111th and complete several other high priority missions. Downfall of a Jedi In the early days of the Clone Meeting Ember On the remote world of Mons, Lieutenant RC-0821 was sent to capture or kill a CIS commander who held hostages and information. While on the planet, Ironsights' unit met a group of mercenaries who were looking for one of the hostages. Ironsights and the mercenary leader, "Ember" bonded over the allies they lost and the reasons they fought in the battles they did. They discussed rebellion and freedom, but also justice and power. This meeting would be the spark of what would later become an entire army's creation. Seridan Prime Placeholder Text. Betrayal on Moros Placeholder Text. Formation of the Rogue Authority Shortly after siding with Or'del, Division would contact Ember and several other contacts he had made along his travels with the Republic and would ask them to form a coalition to assist Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. The Rogues' original composition consisted of 25 highly trained soldiers but before re-allying themselves with the 111th, the Rogue Authority had grown to several hundred members strong by the end of 20 BBY 111th Cease Fire Placeholder Text. Failed Rescue Placeholder Text. Zxarion Placeholder Text. Rogue Clones on Kamino At some point during the Clone Wars, Division had placed a request for a clone army. Like the clones created for the Grand Army of the Republic, the clones created for the Rogue Authority were created on Kamino from the Jango Fett DNA, the training these clones underwent was more akin to clone commandos, ARC troopers, and clone commanders rather than the standard clone trooper training most cadets went through. Division personally oversaw the training of several of the clones and focused mostly on the new branch of his military produced by the Kaminoan cloners before the cloning facilities shut down. Return to Coruscant After being ordered back to Coruscant, Division and his Rogues were to be temporarily merged with the 501st Legion for their next orders and operations to continue. Order 66 Despite the fact that the 111th Heavy Brigade was unaffected by Order 66 as well as the fact that Division had removed his inhibitor chip, the former experimental clone insisted on following the order, and hunted down several Jedi that attempted to escape Coruscant. During the raid of the Jedi Temple, Division and his Rogues wore Phase II 501st clone armor, where they joined the newly appointed Darth Vader in the slaughter of the Jedi. For the next year, Ironsights would focus his attention on the Jedi who had "betrayed" the Republic and those who supported them, leaving a trail of bodies and despair in his wake. Ironsights would begin to target Jedi Masters as challenges. He would manage to fight and kill Jedi Master, Oppo Rancisis who was on the Jedi High Council. Ironsights also liked collecting the lightsabers of the Jedi he had killed in battle, and even used them in combat against other Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters. However, he eventually destroyed the sabers due to them being "illegal" items following the rise of the Empire. Rogue Clones on Kamino At some point during the Clone Wars, Division had placed a request for a clone army. Like the clones created for the Grand Army of the Republic, the clones created for the Rogue Authority were created on Kamino from the Jango Fett DNA, the training these clones underwent was more akin to clone commandos, ARC troopers, and clone commanders rather than the standard clone trooper training most cadets went through. Division personally oversaw the training of several of the clones and focused mostly on the new branch of his military by the Kaminoan cloners before the cloning facilities shut down. Operation Oracle Placeholder Text Placeholder Text Placeholder Text. Personality and Traits Gear and Equipment RC-0821 originally trained to utilize the DC-17m interchangeable weapons system and the DC-15s blaster pistol. However, he eventually began utilizing lightsabers and DC-17 blaster pistols in combat more often than not, favoring the lighter and in his eyes, more efficient weapons. Placeholder TextCategory:Character Category:Clone Category:Republic Commando Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:RC-0821 "Ironsights" Category:111th Heavy Brigade